Friday Night
by m.cuthbert
Summary: Come over next Friday - a Robson moment that never happened on TV
1. Starter

I rewatched series 4 and 5 while looking for Laura's story and realised that although they had both good and bad Robson moments, ITV didn't expand on them. Chapters 1 and 2 are my attempt to explain what we saw on TV - chapter 3 is what I would like to have seen, but didn't. Special thanks go to bjo for all her thoughts and suggestions on how dinner should go. I hope you all enjoy the end result. I still don't own this couple, just borrowing them to give them the happy ending we all wanted.

* * *

God, what was she thinking? Asking him to dinner, promising to cook? Maybe she should cancel, feign an illness or a sick relative. No, Robbie was too good a detective and would see through her lies. It was going to be a disaster. They weren't ready for this. She had thought they were last week, had decided that they were both on the same page but were too stuck in a holding pattern to do anything about it. Now, as she prepared their meal, Laura began to have doubts. The last year or so had been rough on their relationship, more downs than ups. There was no doubting that they'd been heading towards something - their weekend away might not have gone as planned but something changed between them that night on the bench. Eating fish and chips with little wooden forks wasn't everyone's cup of tea, but it suited them. Then Ligeia and the twins had happened. She had been so hurt when he questioned her. Even as she recognised that he was just doing his job, a part of her had hated that he asked. When Robbie solved the case, she had finally understood how everything had pointed to her, and why he had had no choice but to speak to her. But it was too late, the experience had damaged them, had made him nervous around her. They were just finding their way back, when Ali McLennan happened. Even now, months later she could still remember how it felt hearing Robbie say _could've been._ He'd apologised later, they'd even had a moment when their eyes had locked, each unwilling to look away, until James had spoken and broken the spell. She'd got through the rest of the day somehow, then spent the night tossing and turning, unable to forget the pain she'd felt. That was when she realised she cared more than she thought, more than was good for her. She was looking for something with Robbie, when he was looking at someone else. She'd made a decision to step back. Be the friend he needed while he dealt with memories from the past, but offer nothing more. She couldn't keep waiting for him, she had decided to move on. And yet, just a couple of months later, here she was, still hoping for something more.

Robbie stood in the shop, looking at all the bottles of wine on the shelves. As he tried to make a choice, he realised he was nervous. Laura had never asked him to dinner before. Sure, they had eaten at hers - takeaways at night if they weren't in the mood to eat out - but she'd never planned to have him over, they'd just ended up at her place. This time not only had she'd asked him days in advance, she had said she would cook. Fleetingly he considered that she had something to tell him, something he wouldn't like, and that was why she wanted to tell him in private. But no, Laura wasn't the type to put off bad news. She was more the "rip it off quick" type of person. Like when she asked for the details of her friends death, insisting she was ready for them just hours after fainting at the scene. That case had changed everything, they had been getting so close, and then it fell apart. He'd questioned her, seen the hurt on her face. Saw the moment she pulled herself away from him, and knew he deserved it. Afterwards he had struggled to deal with how he felt when he realised the twins had her. The fear, the sense of loss had surprised him. He'd dreamt one night of being too late, of brushing his hand over another gravestone. And woken to the reality of knowing he'd still lost her, even though he could see her every day. They had still gone out, laughed about James and Innocent but it wasn't the same, the experience had changed them, and Laura seemed nervous around him. He had decided to step back, figuring they had lost their chance. Then he'd gone for a drink with Ali, and it was like going back in time - talking over a case with a pint in the pub. It was easy, even when she'd kissed him it hadn't changed how comfortable it felt - just two old coppers out for a pint. And yet he'd felt guilty when she died. He'd made a relationship sound possible when Laura asked, saying _could've been,_ as if saying no would have insulted an old friend. But Laura's touch on his arm while they talked had proved the answer should have been _never -_ that simple touch had meant more than Ali's arm around his neck, or her lips on his.

"Can I help?" a voice interrupted Robbie's thoughts. "Red or white?" the shopkeeper asked. "Both" he replied making his selection, he was still none the wiser about the reason for the meal, but at least he could enjoy a decent glass of wine while he figured it out.


	2. Main Course

Laura looked around the kitchen. The meal was prepared, all the mess cleaned away. She had set the small table in the lounge rather than the larger one in the other room, hoping the informal setting would help the evenings conversation. She so wanted this to go well. She was tired of their one step forward, two steps back relationship. She had tried to keep to her decision. She had been there as a friend when he needed to tell someone about Lyn's pregnancy. She had listened as he fleetingly considered early retirement but she had made a conscious effort to reduce the flirty looks and touch's that had become a big part of who they were. In the last couple of months, she'd even tried dating. Once with a sales rep who was more interested in her order than her, and then a couple of dates with Franco. They were all a disaster. She had spent the time comparing their actions, their conversations and their sense of humour with Robbie's and found them all lacking. And then James had seen her with Franco. The guilt she felt had ruined that night, and had convinced her to say no to another. Whatever her head thought about moving on, her heart obviously thought otherwise. She had been surprised that James had kept quiet, sure the loyalty he felt for Robbie would have overridden any he felt for her. His explanation in the mortuary that day and his suggestion that it was something for her and Robbie to work out had made her realise other people had noticed, others had seen the possibility of there being something between them. Another night of no sleep had her rethinking her plan to step back. The fact that she felt like she had been caught cheating, and Robbie had been acting like he was jealous meant there was more than just a possibility of something between them. She had met Robbie the next day, had apologised and wanted to explain more but his _its not as if we..._ had stopped her. When he had talked of not wasting chances she had been pleased, even if she had to tease him into offering _something stronger_ than coffee. And now Friday was here, and she wanted tonight to be the start of something. Even if it was just to agree that there was something to start. With a sigh she headed upstairs, maybe an indulgent bubble bath would calm her nerves.

Robbie stood looking into his wardrobe. What on earth was 'smart casual'? According to Lyn that was the appropriate dress code for tonight. He glanced at this watch - it was too late to shop, even if he knew what he was looking for (which he didn't). Why hadn't he asked Lyn for more details? Because it was bad enough telling her that Laura had invited him over, that's why. He'd had to listen to her enthusiastic encouragement, along with lectures on what to do and say. Deep down he loved the fact that she knew and liked Laura, but he had to be realistic - he'd hurt Laura, and she deserved someone better and younger than him, someone who was going places. Someone like the high flying Franco, sent over to check out Oxford. Robbie shook his head, he couldn't compete with that, so there was no point in trying, he could only be himself. Suddenly the reason for the advanced invite made sense - Franco was back in Oxford and she'd arranged their meal for after he returned home. Franco was the reason she hadn't been around this last week. Franco was the reason Laura had seemed happier recently - he'd dared to hope it was because of them, but he was wrong. They had gone for a drink after they'd closed the drug trial case and they'd had a good time. More like how they used to be, more relaxed and comfortable with each other and he had thought they'd finally put the past behind them. Robbie sighed. He wanted Laura to be happy, and if that meant her being with someone else he would have to learn to hide his feelings. With one last look at his wardrobe, he made a decision - he was going out to dinner, so he would wear a suit, he could lose the jacket and tie if Laura didn't dress up.


	3. Dessert

Laura had spent her time in the bath wondering about what to wear. In the end she had decided to dress up, but just a little. A big part of the time they spent together was at work. Where at best she was in casual clothes, at worst she was in her white coveralls or green scrubs - none of which were designed to be flattering. She'd chosen a summer dress, adding jewelry and just enough make-up to show her at her best. Hopefully knowing she looked good would give her a confidence boost to tell Robbie how she felt. As she got dressed she thought over the last couple of weeks. It seemed like they had found their balance again, smiles and conversation coming easily, even at the crime scene they had joked about DNA and CID meanings. She had missed him this last week, having to take her turn running courses for new recruits had kept her away from the station. Hopefully he had missed her too.

As he drove to Laura's Robbie had second thoughts about going. Maybe he should have cancelled, claiming illness or an urgent need to visit a sick Lyn. But knowing Laura, she would call round to check on him or send Lyn a get well card - and then he'd have to deal with two angry women. He pulled at his tie, nerves making it feel tight around his neck. He hoped Laura wasn't dressed up. She always looked good to him, but he had a soft spot for the clothes she changed into after work. In the days before everything went wrong, she would go and change while he dished out their take away, and he had enjoyed watching the change from work Laura to the casual, off duty one. The thought that he was the only one to see the shift had always given him hope, and it was hard to accept that those days were over. After parking the car, Robbie grabbed the bottles of wine and made his way up Laura's path, pulling at his tie once more before ringing the bell.

The doorbell rang as Laura was checking the oven. He was here. The phrase now or never ran through her mind, before she grinned, deciding to let him eat first - she wasn't so sure of things to risk not playing an advantage.

"Hello Robbie" she said as she opened the door to let him in. She watched as his eyes flicked down over her, before coming back up to her face. Laura tilted her head and gave him a questioning look. Robbie laughed as he said "Sorry, I was checking to see if I could lose the tie", running his finger under the edge of his collar to emphasize his point. Laura had hoped for a more flattering answer but said "take it off Robbie, make yourself at home" "oh no, looking as good as that deserves a tie" he replied. Thinking 'thats more like it' Laura stepped closer, reaching up she loosened his tie then undid the top button on his shirt - "a compromise then" she said, smiling. Turning around, she led the way into the kitchen. Robbie released the breath he was holding. Her closeness had surprised him, the touch of her soft fingers against his throat had left him breathless, and the smirk she threw over her shoulder as she walked away confused the hell out of him. Was she flirting? And if so, was it flirting with purpose, or just for fun? Shaking his head to clear his mind, he hurried after her - feeling a need to catch up in more ways than one. He entered the kitchen just as she removed the lasagne from the oven. "That smells wonderful. Is there anything I can do?" "Just open the wine while I dish up, everything you need is in the lounge". Robbie turned to leave, but just before he left he saw Laura remove a tray of garlic bread from the oven. By the time Laura arrived with their plates, he was laughing as he remembered her comments from that night out. "Whats so funny?" she asked. "Do you remember the night out we had? When Innocent announced Fiona's promotion?" Robbie gestured to the bread "better than fast cars!" Laura laughed along with him, but stopped as he continued talking "good thing neither of us is on the pull tonight". Laura used the act of taking her seat to look away from him. Trust Robbie to remember that line.

It wasn't the only thing he remembered. His 'do you remember' started him off reminiscing. As they ate they talked of the past, sharing "remember when" stories. Before long they were both laughing again as they remembered weird cases, dumb criminals and funny situations. "This was fun" Robbie said as they cleared the table. "Yes, it was. We should do it more often, like we used to" Laura replied. Robbie thought hard before asking "won't Franco mind?" Laura stopped what she was doing, turning to face him she questioned "Franco? What does he...wait, you think I'm with him?" "Well, yes. You never said you weren't. I just assumed you were still..." Robbie ran out of words as he tried to rethink the last few weeks from a new angle. Laura moved closer "well, now you know I'm not". As she walked past him, she looked up at him, the same smirk on her face from before as she said "the question is, what are you going to do about it?" Robbie watched as she left the room. Definitely with purpose, he thought as he took a deep breath. Letting it out slowly he thought about the last few months, thinking that he'd lost her had been hard. He remembered the dream, seeing his hand on Laura's headstone. It wasn't a happy thought, but it was a place to start.

He found Laura curled into a corner of the sofa. As he sat down at the opposite end he said "after it was all over, I dreamt we were too late that night, that you were already...we didn't save you". "Robbie?" Laura was confused - in the last few minutes they'd gone from laughing to Franco, from flirting to what? Death, grief? This was not what she'd hoped for when she'd teasingly asked what he was going to do. "Sorry, believe it or not that's a good thing" he said. She took some relief in his smile, and so risked saying "how so?" "The dream made me realise just how much you mean to me". He reached his hand out, taking hold of hers. "I'd thought we were just beginning, turns out I'd already finished. I was in love with you, and I'd let you down." Laura just looked at him "you were in love with me? Back then? Why didn't you say anything?" "Because afterwards, we weren't the same, things were awkward. I'd hurt you. I would have understood it if you'd avoided me altogether so I was grateful you still talked to me. I wasn't going to risk that by telling you I loved you. I hoped that, if I gave you some space, you'd forgive me eventually". Laura shook her head, this didn't make sense "but you said you and Ali could have been something, how could you be thinking that if you loved me?" Robbie looked away, his free hand rubbing at his neck "we'd gone out for a drink the night before and it was...easy. Just like the old days, you know? And just before I left her, she kissed me and implied that she'd like to do it again. The next day when you asked, I felt guilty for not feeling anything, it seemed kinder to say maybe." After pulling her hand free from Robbie's, Laura swung it back to hit him on the arm "it wasn't kinder to me - do you know how much that hurt? I lost a nights sleep over that act of kindness - that was when I knew I loved you. It seemed typical that just as I realised how much you meant to me, you found someone else...what are you smiling for?" Laura stopped talking, Robbie was ginning at her, almost laughing. "Because I'm happy - you just said you loved me, maybe not in the most romantic way but still, I'll take it". Laura's frown turned into a shy smile as she inched closer to Robbie saying "the question is what are you going to do about it?" Robbie pulled her closer, his smile matching hers "we could take it slow, get to know each other better?" Laura's answer was to kiss him. The first, a gentle touch of lips that could have been innocent if not immediately followed by the second, more heated kiss. By the third, hands were roaming, each touch fueling the desire for more. Breathless, Laura pulled back laughing, her hand reaching up to caress his face "take it slow? I've got a better idea..."


End file.
